Challenge for the Future
by FlameSolaria99
Summary: Challenges for Future Stories. (New Contest on Chapter 6)
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers that send an OC to my PT and BR Story,

As i said i'm gonna write a sequel for **Phantom Thieves and Black Roses: Stolen Throne**, but the thing is, i have to many OCs.

That's why to make this a bit fair i'm gonna remove the OCs with the owner that won a spot in my story **The Guardians. **

I Hope you're not mad at me Swift, Star and Demon.

Also the Creators with a **male** OC are **not** involved in this. So they can lean back and relax. (Just tell me if i can still use your OC, until the 1st of September)

Also Lavender Rose of Faith, who took 6th place in my last contest and nearly won, can stay in the sequel story. (Please tell me if i can still use your OC, until the 1st of September)

For the rest, that means for **Song Of Hope, CygnusCrown Night, oxCuteKataraox, RedPhoenix10123780, Andromeda105, OtakuAnimeLover21, SaraphimStarlight13, LunarStarExclipse, The Grey-Ninja and Music Master355, **if you still want your OC to join.

Here's the Challenge

A Friendship one-shot with either a Canon/Canon or Canon/OC , it's up to you.

Deadline: Let's say Tuesday, the 20th of September 2013

The 4 best, may stay in the story.

Please, PM me if you are participating.

That's all and i hope you guys understand, aren't mad at me and are up to haunt me down. *hides somewhere in Mexico*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Readers,

I'm sorry to tell you this but i'm gonna Discontinue **A Guardian's Halo**

**Swift, Star and Demon **as i apology you guys are officially a part in the sequel story of Phantom Thieves and Black Roses

**Lavender Rose of Faith and the Male OC's owners **are still not involved in this, so please enjoy strawberry pie.

The rest who are participating in the challenge that's means for **Song Of Hope, CygnusCrown Night, oxCuteKataraox, RedPhoenix10123780, Andromeda105, OtakuAnimeLover21, SaraphimStarlight13, LunarStarExclipse, The Grey-Ninja and Music Master355**, i'm moving the deadline date on the 5th of September

that's all from me

bye for know

Flame


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Readers,

Hey it' me again and my chaos mind.

Anyway i changed my mind on discontinuing A Guardian's Halo

but i want to give Swift, Star and Demon a fair chance to participate in the contest.

So i'm reminding **Song Of Hope, CygnusCrown Night, oxCuteKataraox, Andromeda105, SaraphimStarlight13, LunarStarExclipse, The Grey-Ninja and Music Master355, Random. Swift. 13, babybluestar and Tiger demon of light**

that i has to be a Canon/Canon or Canon/OC friendship one-shot

the deadline is on the 15th of September

the best 5 wins

thank you

Flame


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Readers,

Hey it' me again and my chaos mind.

You guys do know, that friendship has many definition and that it can be a mushy, lovey one or a complete insane and hilarious friendship one-shot, right?

So i'm reminding** CygnusCrown Night, SaraphimStarlight13, The Grey-Ninja, Music Master355, Random. Swift. 13, babybluestar and Tiger demon of light**

that it has to be a Canon/Canon or Canon/OC friendship one-shot

the deadline is on the 20th of September

the best 6 wins, contains 3 heartbreaking stories and 3 complete hilarious ones

thank you, for reading. Adios my friends

Flame


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Heyho People,

Today it's the 20th of September and that means Winner Announcements for the Contest on which OCs may stay in the sequel Story of "Phantom Thieves and Black Roses".

The winners are:

Chained Princess with "The Reason Why We Live"

Random. Swift. 13 with "A Friend in need is a Friend indeed"

babybluestar with "Surprise"

Tiger demon of light with "No Family"

LunarStarEclipse with "Just Another Average Day"

oxCuteKataraox with "Serenity"

and

Song Of Hope with "Unseen Allies"

Congrats to all winners and sorry for those who didn't.

So,

Elizabeth, Nadia, Crystal, Gin, Elyana, Kuri and Taiyoo will be joining Kiara, Ninel, Alec, Kage, Keo, Cole and the MFB Characters, in the new Adventure of Phantom Thieves and Black Roses.

But first, the story is set 2 years after the first one, so i would need some information.

Age:

Appearance(if it changed):

Personality(If it changed):

Normal Outfit:

that's all, please send me those info's ASAP, cause i was planning to write it on Saturday.

And for those who didn't win, can either, decide

if their Character died (i would also need, how) or went to war for another Kingdom.

That's all from me, and i'll see ya

Flame


	6. New Contest!

Hey, Flame here with a new contest.

What i want is either

-A Tragedy/Romance One-Shot of either GingkaXMadoka, KyoyaXHikaru or ZeroXRen (Timeline: Zero-G)

-A Humor/Friendship One-Shot of Ryuga and Kenta, Nile and Demure or Kyoya and Benkei

or

-A Family One-Shot of Gingka and Ryo

The six best, get's a spot for my new school-story.

You guys have time until the 13th of November.

Please PM me if you want to join

Thank you for your interest and i'll see you, when i'm not in a writers block


End file.
